


Samantha Winchester I

by c123



Series: SAMANTHA WINCHESTER [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/M, Sam - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, sam es samantha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un pequeño one shot Wincest, en el que Sam es chica y se llama Samantha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha Winchester I

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ésto es lo que salió,la verdad lo escribí por que me apetecía leer algo de éste género y pues no encontré mucho, la verdad, y me apetecía mucho ver a Dean(tan posesivo y sobreprotector)con Sam si fuera chica. Así que no sé, esto salió xD

Dean es despertado por los usuales sonidos mañaneros de Sam, e inmediatamente se relaja y continua con los ojos cerrados aunque ya despierto, disfrutando de algunos minutos más de normalidad, antes de tener que volver al trabajo y tener que ver a su hermana poner su vida en peligro como cada día.  
Oye cuando termina su ducha y tras varios minutos en los que sabe está usando sus miles de cremas de chica vuelve a oírse sonido, pero esta vez es el secador. Samantha no puede tener el pelo presentable sin secárselo con él, e incluso así sigue quedando desordenado. No usa maquillaje, su piel es perfecta y Dean no puede estar más de acuerdo con ello.  
Tras apagarse el secador, Dean puede escuchar cómo la puerta del baño se abre y los pasos descalzos acercarse a su cama. El rubio podría sonreír, lo haría, si no fuera por que no quiere que Sam lo descubra. Siente un peso extra en el colchón y cuando siente el cálido aliento de la castaña en su oído, se permite sonreír.

-Dean...-Sam susurra en su oído. Es suave, cálido. Y el rubio se siente mucho más despierto-He hecho café-a diferencia de la mayoría de habitaciones de motel en las que han estado, ésta tenía cafetera y café, eso encantó a Dean, ya que así podrían pasar más tiempo antes de salir.

Lo siguiente es un beso justo debajo de la oreja, apenas un roce de labios sobre la piel, que le hace desear más, justo como a Dean le gusta.

-Dean...-la voz de Sam sale melosa y Dean sabe que lo que quiere no es que se levante y tome café, y se siente sumamente interesado en lo que Sam quiere, pero aún así continua haciéndose el dormido. El peso en la cama cambia y de pronto la castaña está sentada a horcajadas sobre el mayor. Besos húmedos comienzan a bajar lentamente por su cuello, provocando un estremecimiento que el rubio es incapaz de detener- Dean...-,y vuelven a subir hasta su boca sin llegar a tocarle, suficientemente cerca para que al hablar sus labios se rocen-sé que estás despierto, Dean.

Rápidamente-y haciendo gala de sus años como cazador- Dean pone una mano en su nuca, acortando la tortuosa distancia que los separa, y los gira en la cama, quedando ahora él sobre Sam, quien suelta un gemido sorprendida. Terminan el beso y finalmente sus ojos se encuentran, ambos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me has sorprendido Dean-le riñe, pero no deja de sonreír, y eso hace que el rubio sonría aún más, con esa sonrisa que le hace temblar. Los brazos a su lado en el colchón, dejando espacio a Dean para pegarse completamente a su cuerpo.

-Entonces no deberías provocarme así...-responde antes devorar sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? En realidad quería hacer algo más largo y hotie xD, pero me quedé ahí y por varias situaciones no he tenido tiempo de escribir más y como sabía que iba a acabar perdiéndose he decidido subirlo así.  
> Algo que quería decir, me gusta mucho eso que he dicho arriba de ver a Dean con Sam siendo Samantha y creo que aún tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza que podrían estar bien, ¿os gustaría que escribiese más de esto? Si queréis lo hago.  
> También he estado pensando en escribir siendo Dean la chica, osea, Deanna, me apetece escribir algo también, ¿qué os parece?  
> Decidme, pls.


End file.
